Yogs(Teens)cast: Yogiverse is My Universe
by Velvet Water
Summary: (Teen Yogscast) A group of best friends form a Youtube Gaming Group called the Yogscast, They call Leiws's flat the Hub, and an abandon building the Tower. Its Yogs, against thier parents! What becomes when a girl goes missing and later shows up at the doorstep of the abandon house they call Yogstower? Why is she calling Lewis her father? Now its the Yogiverse against the World.
1. Chapter 1

_Think of this story as if the Yogscast were only 15-17 years old._

_and this is the 21rst century . Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Zero: Of Paper and Pen.**

**LEWIS POV:**

Lewis was a smart young man, not the sharpest tool in the shed but the brightest in his class. He's been made fun of in the past for being a nerd when he was twelve, but it stopped when he turned fourteen. The girls had taken a shine to him and the guys left him alone to pick on the new kid. Simon, who was around thirteen when Lewis first saw them picking on him for being a ginger.

Lewis thought it would blow over, y'know, being new to Jr. High and all. It didn't. It gotten to the point where Simon would fail tests because people stole it, erase his name, then turn it in for themselves. Whenever Simon told the truth, they would call him horrible names like, "Stupid cunt, learn your place in line!" and they would take turns shoving him until he fall over. It never gotten to the point where they would beat him up, but they would smash his lunch, and nick the money he has on him, leaving him with enough money to scramble to buy a packet of chocolate covered biscuits for him to eat. Lewis has once snuck Simon his sandwich with a note saying, "_Hang in there,_" Which Simon would eat the sandwich and keep the note on him.

* * *

Lewis had gotten quite popular, many girls on the cheerleaders took turns asking him out, with him politely turning them down, He has a secret admirer. he wondered who it was, but had no intention of figuring out. He wasn't the "Dating type" as many guys said, but that wasn't it.

He was playing a game called, "Minecraft" where he would play online with the name, "Xephos" With the Star Trek skin he loved, He played with a really funny guy named Honeydew. Which he found out was Simon.

* * *

**Enough Back Story, Time for the Good part.**

Lewis messed around on the server, He had gotten good friends with Simon Skype(C), "Hey, Do you think I can add more people?" Simon had asked,

"Why not? The more the merrier," He leaned back as Simon, The host of the call, added someone called _Lalna,_ Weird name,

"Hello, Simon!" Lalna said,

"Hey, Duncan! Want to join our server?"

"As long as I want!"

**LividCoffee has joined the game,**

Lewis remained silent, he was in concentration of mining for ores that can be useful, "Lewis, aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

"Fine, "I'm Lewis,"

"Duncan," The guy had said,

Lewis heard his mom called him, "Hold up guys, I'll be right back!" He logged off and switched off his monitor,

He reached the stairs and walked down the stairs, he jumped the last few. Steps to face his mother and father, both with disappointed looks on their faces. Lewis braced for the worst. "What's this?" His mother asked

"My report card..." Lewis said, and silently kicked himself _Fuck, I forgot to tell them!_

"Read it," Father asked, and handed him the slip of paper,

**Science: B**

**Academics: B+,**

**Physical Activity: C**

**History: D**

**Language Arts: C-"**

"We expected better, You are a Brindly! And you didn't get one A! NOT ONE!" His mother screamed at him, his father just looked at him with disappointed eyes, "Talking during class, Coming between fights only to be sent to the nurse's office, and tardiness... TARDINESS!" His mother continued, "What do you have to say for yourself young man?"

Lewis kept her eye contact the entire time, "I don't know..." He said, his heart in his lungs.

"Go to your room, No Television for a week and you lost your weekend on your "Video Games" until We see improvement."

Lewis swallowed back tears, He nodded and went upstairs, sniffling. He had forgotten to mute the microphone because the guys were really quiet, Simon hadn't logged off in hopes Lewis didn't had to go. "Hey Lewis?"

Lewis sat in the chair, "I'm fine..." He lost his muse to carry one and he took what he got and went back to the makeshift "Shack" Simon has made... It was ugly... really ugly.

Duncan kept building, He noticed a guy name "Sips" building a house near them, Lewis knew Sips from WoW(World of Warcraft) He didn't have a microphone since the one it broke.

Lewis decided he was going to bed, "Good night guys," He said somberly, and went to log off.

"_Hang in there, Pal._" Simon had said, before he left the call. Lewis smiled sadly.

**Hang In there...**


	2. Bully Nilsey

Nilesy POV  
"Lewis~!" Nilesy sang,  
"Fuck off man," Lewis growled,  
"Why do you have to be a jerk?" Nilesy faked a hurt voice. "Do I need to tell your mummy about you swearing? Or do I need to remind your daddy about your report card?"

"Leave my Mum and Dad out of this, you bastard!" Lewis banged his hand on the recycled metal of his locker. He had half a mind of decking him in the eyes,  
"OHHH! Louis(Lew-WE) is swearing! Someone's a bit butt hurt!"  
"LE-WIS, Who dimwitted do you have to be to get that wrong?"  
"What did you call me?" Nilesy reeled back a fist, Jokingly  
"Did I stutter? You can't solve your problems by punching people in the neck; But it doesn't help your numbskull full of bloody BRICKS!"

Lewis walked away, joining Simon, Hannah, Duncan, and Paul on the way to lunch."

"Damn Dude," A guy with a home made shirt (N4L) said, "You just got TALKED!" The Russian boy left, Nilesy walked after Lewis. Nobody makes fun of him without a bloody nose!  
"Stay three car-lengths back Nigel," Paul warned, "I got dirt to meet your eye!"

Recess/Lunch  
Lewis wasn't in the mood for Jam on his biscuit right now, so he scraped it off in his brown bag, He took a bite out of the biscuit in his hand. He looked uo to see Nilesy staring at him from across the park. Glaring daggers.  
"Hey, Its not wise to pick fights with him!" Paul warned, "Rythian once got into a tussle and he lost a tooth. Of course Rythian won, but with scars to prove it."  
"He's just a fucking bully," Simon said,  
"Douche more like it..." Lewis said,  
"Lewis, Stop it... Your already in hot water..." Hannah said, "You could even be beaten to a bloody pulp!"  
"Thanks for the encouragement..." Lewis joked, Making the table laugh... Well table being the group.

Simon's POV  
Fucking Hell... Keeping these two apart were more difficult than telling a bee to stop making honey! Lewis would glance behind him as if he expects and ambush anytime during the day. Even when he was on the bus he would check his back. I personally don't like to fight. But if someone messes with my new friend. I' going to have to kick some ass.

Lewis and I got out of school and was playing on the DS in the park, Lewis would glance from his screen and return.  
"Lewis, you got to relax..." I whined, It was not fun when I'd beat him because he's not looking.  
"I know, but it just seems like I'm going to get fucked in the ear by Nilesy's gang," Lewis answered, giving the DS back to me, "If we're friends. Promise me this. You'd stick by my side when Nilesy decides to show his gang?"  
"Yeah, Me, Duncan, and Paul will share the beating with you." I said, "Or I might scare them off..."  
"How?"  
"I just need to show them MY WACKING STICK!"  
"Don't!" Lewis played, holding his hands up to plead, "I-I'm getting on the Jaffas! Just don't beat me! There's a lot of machines to be tended to!"  
"How hard is one fucking job is?!" I pretended to slap Lewis across the face, "How Hard?!"  
"N-not hard?"  
"BAM!" I slowly began to beat him in the side, where Lewis, in slow motion would fall to the ground. "Stop! Please!"  
"WHACK!" I, in slow motion, repeatedly slammed the stick on him.  
"GET TO WORK YOU SLOW GIT!" I fell on his back, laughing.  
"Ye-YES SIR!" Lewis laughed until his face was red.  
Duncan had just entered, "What's going on in here?!" He asked playfully,  
"I'm teaching this slow dog to work faster!" I pointed to Lewis, "What are YOU doing?" I took the whacking stick and slowly pressed it on Duncan's cheek. Where he would pretend to fall on his knees.  
"You can't do this! I'm a scientist!" Duncan wailed,  
"Not an efficient one!" I held the stick and beat HIM with it, slowly of course!

~+~+~~+~+~+~~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~~+~+  
Nilesy POV:  
Those goons have no idea what their up against... Louis will regret the day he crossed me! HE WILL REGRET IT!


End file.
